The method of drinking from a filled container after opening by means of a tear-open closure slot is lately encountering objections for hygienic reasons. It has been found that in the area of the slot opening, bacterial contamination can form on the container. This unhygienic method of drinking needs an improvement which conforms to the purpose of use, which improvement is the subject matter of the invention.
A mouthpiece is provided, which is mounted due to its shape snugly and releasably fixed in the opening in the lid of the container. This mouthpiece, which is preferably manufactured as a throw-away part and in addition is packed in a plastic sleeve or package, which is opened only prior to use, is discussed more in detail with reference to one exemplary embodiment.